Accident
by prettypunk369
Summary: Onodera experiences an accident after saving Masamune. Will he survive? (Can be read as a stand-alone)
1. Screech

**Aloha! My fourth SIH fic already? Wow! Thank you guys for your continued support and kind words! I love you! 3**

**I decided to make this story pick up where it left off in the last fic, in a sense. This story can be read as a stand-alone (if you haven't read my previous fics), but please note: 1. It is years in the future; Onodera is now thirty-four and Takano is thirty-six.**

**2. Onodera has a twin sister named Riko and a niece named Rika. Riko took over Onodera Publishing House instead.**

**3. Onodera's family accepts his relationship. In fact, his mother and sister are fan girls. (LOL)**

**4. Onodera and Takano are married! :3 (Four years) Yeah, they probably couldn't be, but that's why it's fanfiction! Let me live my dream! D: Lol**

**If you don't like the above, sorry. Don't read it then! But to my previous readers: Welcome back! An almost-tragedy story for our characters! What will happen? Please let me know what you think. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. Just my OCs Riko, Rika, Tamo-chan, etc.**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 1-

"Geez, why did it rain so much?" Onodera complained as he stepped over yet another puddle. The rain had been so heavy lately, oceans of puddles were left behind. So much stood on the sidewalks, you could play hopscotch.

"We hardly got any rain during the fall; It was due to storm like this," Takano yawned, ready to go home. He and Onodera were walking home from Marukawa Publishing, only halfway to their apartment.

"Thank god for this week long vacation. I totally need it," Takano stretched, groaning. The Emerald Department had finished their work so early, Isaka granted them an entire week off for Christmas. And since Christmas was on a Saturday this year, they had Sunday to relax too before they went back to work.

"I get to spend an entire week off with my Ritsu," Takano smiled and Onodera rolled his eyes.

"You spend 24/7 with me anyways. We work together, we're married, and we live together. Don't you ever get tired of me?"

"Nope," Takano stated, "Do you get tired of me?"

"…No," Onodera blushed. Takano smirked and reached for his husband's hand, but Onodera swatted it away.

"No Masamune, we're in public," Onodera slapped his hand away again and Takano huffed in disappointment. He walked ahead, pouting slightly.

'_What a baby!' _Onodera chuckled to himself. Suddenly, his phone rang and he stumbled to retrieve it. He dug through his bag, finally finding it and flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Ritsu, my baby! How are you?"

"Mother! Why are you calling me?" Onodera stood with Masamune at the street corner, waiting for the cross light to change. Hardly any cars were on the road today and it was only them at the corner.

"I can't call my son and ask how he's doing?" His mother whined.

"Fine. I'm good Mom. How about you?"

"I'm great! How's Masamune?"

"He's good too," Onodera lowered his phone and whispered to Takano, "My mom said hi."

He waved in response and Onodera said into the phone, "Masamune says 'hi'."

"Aw, what a gentleman! Ritsu, you have such a good husband! Bring him home for Christmas to see the family!"

"Mom, do I really have to go home to see the family?" Onodera groaned. He hated the family reunions on the holidays; they were always so crowded and pointless. At least people didn't badger him about taking the company now. He wasn't paying attention as the light changed, and Takano started to cross, not noticing Onodera wasn't following him.

In a slightly heated discussion with his mom, Onodera was yanked back to reality when he heard the screeching of tires. He looked up quickly to see a SUV speeding down the road, slipping in the rain-soaked streets. The driver stomped on the brake, the tires squealing in protest as the black vehicle continued to slide down the road way too fast. And it was headed right towards Takano.

"MASAMUNE!"

Onodera dropped his phone and bag, the phone clattering on the wet concrete. Onodera made a mad dash towards his lover, leaving his phone behind and his mom's voice calling desperately, "Ritsu? Ritsu!"

Takano turned when his name was called, finally seeing the SUV barreling towards him. He didn't even have time to think before everything happened in the blink of an eye. Onodera reached him first, pushing him to the ground. He landed on the opposite side, unharmed.

Takano heard a prodigious screech and the screams of people who watched on the sidewalk. The sickly sweet scent of blood suddenly cut through the air, making Takano gag. His heart hammering in his chest, he looked up only to gasp in horror.

"RITSU!"

**O_O What happened?! Ritsu saved Masamune, but he made a terrible sacrifice! And his mother heard it all on the phone! Will he be okay? I love asking you guys these questions so you'll guess. Let's see who's right! **

**Please don't kill me because I hurt Ritsu! I love him too; I just wanted to write a sad story! I feel my stories have been over-the-top dandy and happy ;_;**

**See you next chapter! :) *Evil grin***


	2. Senses

**Hello! Let's get straight to the chapter, shall we? Thanks for your reviews :D**

**The first part is in Ritsu's POV, sort of. Well, it's third-person POV, but it is his experience of the crash.**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 2-

_Headlights._

Was all he saw. Two beams of light, getting larger as they came closer until they swallowed his vision.

_Pain._

Was all he felt. Sudden sharp pain jolted through his body. So much pain, he couldn't feel it anymore.

_Screams._

Was all he heard. The shrieks and cries of people made his ears ring. Sirens soon filled the still air.

_Blood._

Was all he smelled. Before his vision blurred into nothing, he watched the blood pool from his body.

_Rain._

Was all he tasted. Water droplets rolled down his cheek into his mouth. '_Sweet like blood_,' he thought before everything blacked out.

.

.

.

.

.

Takano watched as an ambulance screamed its way through the streets. Blue and red flashes broke the evening air before it came to a stop at the street corner. Takano still sat on the ground, hearing nothing but incoherent yells and sirens. The SUV had been brought to a standstill on the sidewalk, almost crashed into a wall. The driver had not come out yet.

Takano couldn't help but look at the bloody mass a few feet in front of him. Crimson surrounded the small body of his husband, or at least was his husband. Blood covered his clothes, hair, and face. He laid on his side, his back to Takano and right arm crushed beneath his crumpled body. Two people in paramedic uniform ran to his body with a bed, blocking Takano's view.

Another person was suddenly in front of Takano, asking questions. His brain finally cleared when he realized the person was talking to him.

"Sir, are you okay? What happened? Do you know that man?"

"…He's my…husband," Takano whispered. The man caught what he said, not reacting to the fact just stated.

"What happened?"

"He…pushed me out of the way…of the car. He saved me…but," Takano's eyes suddenly went wide and he grew even paler. Shaken out of his original shock, Takano yelled, "Ritsu! Where is he?! Is he okay?!"

"Sir, you need to calm down!" The man held Takano back as he tried to run to Ritsu's body. The two men by his body had carefully put him on the bed, and were strapping him in gently but quickly. Every minute was crucial.

"Let go of me! I need to get to him!" Takano growled as he again tried to get to his lover. The man held him back though and replied, "If you want him to live, you need to calm down! You're wasting time that could be used to save him. I need his name, age, and blood type," The man was serious as he spoke. Takano was surprised how calm the paramedic was, and was surprised at himself at how calm he seemed too. '_Shock,' _Takano thought smartly.

Takano stopped struggling and mumbled, "His name is…Onodera Ritsu. He's thirty-four and his blood type is A."

"Thank you. Get in the ambulance if you want," The driver said and jumped in front of the wheel. He radioed in the emergency to the hospital as Takano climbed in the back with the paramedics and Ritsu. **(A/N: Yes, I know he probably couldn't get in the ambulance, but it makes it quicker to get him to the hospital with Ritsu. Don't judge.)**

.

.

.

.

.

Yells and commands surrounded the ambulance as Onodera's body was wheeled out and doctors and nurses took over. They pushed him forward, working on him already as he was brought to the E.R. A nurse directed Takano to the waiting room and said with brisk and empty words, "He'll need surgery. It'll be a while," She rushed back to the emergency room.

Takano collapsed into a chair and buried his face in his hands. Everytime he closed his eyes, the scene beforehand replayed over and over. He reverted to staring at the floor, trying to ignore the loud voices in the next room.

'_It's my fault. If I had just looked before I walked, this wouldn't have happened. Ritsu…." _Takano agonized. He felt something wet fall down his cheek and land on his leg. Before he knew it, tears poured from his eyes and he let out a quiet sob. He clasped a hand over his mouth as he tried to maintain his usual calm demeanor. It was useless when it came to Ritsu, especially an injured Ritsu.

Sobs uncontrollably shook his body and Takano let them. The only other person in the room was a sleeping old woman, and Takano doubted his quiet sobs would wake her. He rubbed his tears away, only for them to be replaced instantly. He finally controlled his sobs and took deep breaths to steady himself. He wiped his eyes, leaning back in his chair. Taking a shuddering breath, Takano stared at the ceiling. He was soon asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Masamune awoke to the sound of a voice. He looked at the clock and realized he had been asleep for almost eight hours. The voice called again, "Onodera Ritsu? Is anyone here for Onodera Ritsu?"

Takano mechanically rose and rushed over to the man. He replied, "Yes, I am. How is he? Is he okay?"

"Onodera-san is stable, for now. He had a very long and complicated surgery and his body is very weak. His heart stopped a couple times in the surgery, but luckily we brought him back each time. The next 24 hours are crucial, because he will need at least another surgery, and these 24 hours determine if his body is ready to handle that much stress. Onodera-san's condition is very critical right now."

Takano could feel his heart drop as he listened. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and croaked, "Do you know if he'll…live?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. Unfortunately, Onodera-san is in a coma. We don't know if he'll wake up in a few hours, in a few days, or even a few years. But I consider your," The doctor flipped through his chart and continued, "husband very lucky actually."

"L-Lucky? Why?"

"I have seen similar cases and the victim either died as soon as they were hit, or when they reached the hospital. Survival rates for this kind of accident are only fifteen to twenty percent, but Onodera-san's survival rate is thirty-five to forty percent. He did suffer substantial injuries and internal bleeding, but better than some I have experienced."

Takano slowly nodded his head and said, "What about his family?"

"We have contacted his family already. Both his parents seem to be away on a trip, but will return as soon as possible. His mother was quite hysterical because she apparently heard the entire accident over the phone. His sister, Onodera Riko, informed us she is already on a plane to Japan."

'_Of course she is,' _Takano couldn't help but think. He bowed and said, "Thank you, Doctor….?"

"Dr. Fukushima," He gave Masamune a nod of his head and said, "You're Takano Masamune, correct?"

"Yes. Can I see Onodera?"

"You can, but please be careful. I'll take you to his room," Takano blindly followed him as he walked down the hall. He made a few turns until they were in front of an open door in the I.C.U.* Takano walked in as Dr. Fukushima closed the door behind him.

A bed lay in the middle of the room with a white curtain. The curtain was drawn back, but was pulled out enough to cover the view of Onodera's face. Takano approached the bed, holding in a breath as he looked down at his broken lover. He couldn't help but gasp a little as he saw Onodera's face.

His whole face was swollen, a breathing tube shoved down his throat. Deep, long scratches ran along Onodera's left cheek, going down to his jaw. A neck brace was around his throat, holding his head steady. Onodera's skin was gray and drawn, giving him the appearance of being dead already. The rest of his body was broken and beaten. His right arm and leg was broken, set in a cast and propped up. Bruises and cuts flourished on his gray skin. Takano looked at his left hand, only to choke back a sob. His silver wedding ring was stained with blood.

Takano grabbed the chair by the bed, pulling it closer to his side. He sunk into it and placed his hand over Onodera's left one. Takano laced Onodera's cold fingers with his own and leaned forward. He placed his warm lips against Onodera's forehead, brushing his auburn locks to the side. He leaned back and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Ritsu."

Masamune moved his thumb in a circle over the back of Onodera's hand, hopefully soothing him in his dreams. The consistent beeps and clicks of the machines around the bed lulled Takano into a doze. The rhythm of the beeps followed him into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

A couple hours later, Masamune was aroused from his slumber. A rapid beeping woke him and he looked up at Onodera's heart monitor. He felt his own heart stop as he watched the line become hasty spikes. Then Onodera flatlined.

**Uh oh. Please don't kill me! I need drama to write drama, right?**

***The I.C.U is Intensive Care Unit. Before you say, "Wait, isn't that for babies?" That is the N.I.C.U, the I.C.U is for everybody else in critical condition.**

**PLEASE give me your feedback on this chapter. I am trying to improve my emotional/sad writing skills, and this was kind of a practice for me on tragedy and pain. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but then again, I'm never satisfied with my writing. So please tell me what you thought! I wanna make people cry! (NOT A SADIST! XD)**

**In case you're wondering why I decided to write a sad story, I watched Clannad and Clannad After Story. SADDEST ANIME EVER! D': It was so tear-jerking and depressing, it made me bawl! But it was also hilarious, so it was a 'dramedy'. (Comedy and Drama)**

**Yes, I will include Riko in a chapter later.**

**See you next chapter! :)**


	3. Flatline

**Hello! It's been a few days, hasn't it? Sorry! School sucks :P**

**So, Ritsu flatlined! Will he live?! Let us continue this story!**

***P.S. – Riko will be in this chapter (Onodera's twin sister)***

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 3-

A couple hours later, Masamune was aroused from his slumber. An irregular beeping woke him and he looked up at Onodera's heart monitor. He felt his own heart stop as he watched the line become hasty spikes. Then Onodera flatlined.

.

.

.

Nurses and doctors quickly ran in, flying past Takano. Strange voices and sounds filled the room as Takano was pushed away from Ritsu's side. Everything was a dull blur, as Takano was vaguely aware that a nurse was pushing him out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him and Takano came to his senses. His breath becoming short and eyes widening, he quickly turned back to the door only to find it was locked. He banged on the door with his fist and looked through the window into the room.

They had laid Ritsu's bed flat, his chest exposed. A nurse quickly gelled the heart-starter pads and pressed them to his chest. She cranked up the machine as she heard the doctor yell a command. Takano could only watched in horror as Ritsu's body was shocked. His body jumped up everytime they shocked him, but no response. Takano felt his knees start to weaken.

.

.

.

"Clear!" The nurse yelled once more. She firmly pushed on his chest and shocked him again. His body jumped and she watched as a single spike formed on the heart monitor. She turned the machine's shock power up higher.

"Amio-san, I don't think…" Dr. Fukushima started but she quickly interrupted, "No! Just one more time!"

"We've tried four times. I'm sorr-"

"Fifth is the lucky time! Don't give up so easily; he's your patient!" Amio yelled, "Clear!"

This time, she watched the line start back up as his heart pumped again.

.

.

.

Masamune heard the continuous hum of the heart monitor turn into a rhythmic beeping. He let a shuddering breath pass as he slid down to his knees, his forehead pressed against the door. He breathed heavily as relief washed over him. Ritsu was alive. They had saved him again. Takano could see his vision blur from tears as he thought of the opposite. He rose clumsily as he heard the people in the room head for the door. Takano stood to the side as he waited for Dr. Fukushima.

"Takano-san," Dr. Fukushima turned to him as he walked out the door. Takano looked up at him, unable to say anything.

"Onodera-san isn't completely out of the woods. We were lucky that we could bring him back, but I don't think we'll be able to next time. His body is getting weaker by the minute the longer we hold off the surgery; I don't think we have twenty-four hours to wait. He needs the procedure now."

"…Do it," Takano whispered, looking at the floor. Dr. Fukushima nodded and left to prepare.

.

.

_~Seven Hours Later~ _

.

.

Takano was by his side again. After a long surgery, they had finished with no complications. Now all they needed to wait for was for Onodera to wake up.

"Please Ritsu…Wake up….Please," Takano pleaded, holding tight to his husband's hand. Takano had washed the blood off of Onodera's ring. Now he stared at the silver band, not able to look at Ritsu's face.

"Takano-san…"

He turned to see a woman in the light of the doorway with shimmering emerald eyes and long brown hair. She looked just like Ritsu and Takano recognized who she was.

"Riko," Takano breathed. She stepped into the room and Takano saw her properly. Her eyes were red and puffy, still shining with tears. Her face was pale and distressed, and hair askew. He knew she had immediately rushed here from England.

Riko slowly walked around the bed to Onodera's other side. She gasped as she saw the damage to his body and face. Her hand pressed to her mouth, she shook uncontrollably as tears spilled down her cheeks and over her hand. She reined back control and took a deep breath. Riko reached out slowly and brushed her twin's bangs to the side, stopping and shuddering as her fingertips brushed his cold skin.

"How long?" Riko whispered. She shifted her eyes to Takano, biting her lip to hold back tears.

"He's in a coma. No one knows when he'll wake up," Takano softly replied. He continued to stare at Onodera's left hand. Silence filled the room before Riko said, "It's not your fault."

Takano looked up at Riko to see her with a sad smile.

"Whatever you think, it's not your fault. You have to stay strong for Ritsu," Riko looked back down at her brother and continued, "We have to take care of Ritsu and support him. I know as jaded as he is now, he'll refuse our help and say he's fine. Inside though, he's still the sensitive helpless Ritsu he was back in school. We need to stay strong for him because he needs us to recover. I know my speech might not make sense, but I hope you understand Takano-san."

A small smile graced Takano's features. He rose from his chair, walking around to Riko and embraced her.

**Sorry for the crap chapter. I was really tired and honestly, I hate this chapter. But I don't have the time now to re-write it. God, my writing is atrocious. XP **

**See? I didn't kill Ritsu! (Yet :D) I'm also sorry for the random nurse Amio scene. I just felt like there had to be another [third-person] P.O.V besides Takano and Ritsu all the time. **

**P.S. Takano and Riko are actually good friends. (For those who don't know.)**

**See you next chapter! :)**


	4. Light

**Hello, Hello, Hello! The next chappy, hurray! I suggest you listen to music for this chapter to intensify the effect. :3 (Something saddish and slow, but mixed with some joy. Not too depressing.)**

**Please review and tell me if this chapter ends up being too rushed or sucks. There isn't much left to write XD **

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 4-

Three days. Three days and nothing. Onodera had a third but minor surgery; his last one. His swollen face had gone down and he looked more like his normal self. He could breathe on his own now and a bit of his complexion returned too, but he never made a movement. A flicker of eyelids, twitching of a finger, nothing. They checked for brain damage but Onodera was always fine. Dr. Fukushima was starting to doubt if he would ever wake up, but Takano kept his word to Riko. A sliver of hope was strong in Takano, but he had his own doubtful thoughts. Whenever a negative thought clouded his mind, he pushed it away and mentally slapped himself. He had to stay strong for Ritsu. _He had to._

Takano was always by his side, holding his hand. Onodera still cold and stagnant, Takano constantly watched his hand and face, looking for some kind of movement. Marukawa had already received the news. Flowers, cards, and gift baskets surrounded Onodera's bed like a halo. Kisa, Mino, and Hatori had each paid their respects and visited, giving their blessing to both men.

Onodera's parents had visited yesterday. His mother never said a word or shed a tear, shocked beyond relief. She just sat silently, as pale as her son and stared at his face. His father just looked down, gripping the bed railing until his knuckles were white. But before they left, Onodera-mama had bent down and kissed Takano on the cheek, silently thanking him.

Then four days passed.

Then five.

"Please Ritsu, just wake up….._Please_."

.

.

.

Brightness. Too bright. He couldn't see anything as he squinted his eyes. Then everything cleared and his vision focused, looking at the scene before him. A long white hallway stretched before him leading to a door. A pale floor, walls, and ceiling surrounded Onodera as he looked before and behind him. Before he knew what he was doing, his feet started moving. Stepping slowly at first, he progressively broke into a run towards the door. Breathing ragged and a stitch in his side, the hallway seemed to stretch as he ran. The door just never seemed to be closer.

Finally, the door approached as he continued to run. But before he could touch the door knob, the floor beneath him gave out shattering into a million pieces. He fell with it, a sound not escaping his hoarse throat. The hallway melted away, and Onodera was just falling. Emptiness surrounded him as he just seemed to float there. It wasn't a shadow, just a black bareness. Nothing existed here but Onodera, as he observed the space. Minutes of an eternity passed while Onodera fell leisurely.

A white speck blinked into existence. It grew as Onodera sailed towards it and an arched doorway formed. Full of white light, Onodera was entranced by it as he balanced in the space. He faced it as his feet hit an invisible floor leading to the light. As if a great force was pushing against him, he dragged his feet forward gradually. The force relented as he persisted and he effortlessly walked to the light.

_Ritsu._

Onodera stopped as the voice quietly echoed in the space. He stood right before the door, staring into depths of white. The familiar voice had shaken him from his trance and he tried to desperately remember whose it was.

_Ritsu._

The voice louder and clearer this time, Onodera's eyes widened. He whipped around as a name formed on his lips.

'_Masamune_?' The memories and thoughts flooded his mind, overwhelming him. Tears filled his eyes as he looked back at the door of light. '_Not yet,' _He thought.

'_I'm sorry. This is not my time. I choose to be with Masamune,' _Onodera smiled to himself as images of his husband filled his mind. He brought his left hand up and watched as a silver ring formed on his finger. He started to fall again, the door of white light rising above his head. He closed his eyes and grinned as he fell continuously.

"Masamune," His whispering voice rung out as everything melted into existence.

.

.

.

"Ritsu," Takano whined again, closing his eyes. He laid his head down on the bed as he squeezed Ritsu's hand. Minutes passed of silence when suddenly Masamune's eyes snapped open from the feeling of something moving in his hand.

He watched as small fingers twitched, then slowly curled into his hand. Onodera's small hand entwined weakly with Takano's and his head snapped up to look at his husband's face.

His eyes twitched the slightest. His brows then furrowed as his eyelids slowly lifted, squinting at the sudden light. Takano's own eyes widened as Onodera's head swiveled slightly in Takano's direction. His half-lidded emerald eyes found the older male's wide soft amber ones. He barely croaked out, "Masamune?"

He watched with his mouth slightly agape and eyes impossibly wide. He didn't know if this was a dream or hallucination from sorrow as he watched Onodera. Said male whispered, "What's the date?"

Without thinking, Takano replied dimly, "T-The 24th."

Onodera was silent for a few moments before he weakly smiled and said, "Happy Birthday, Masamune."

Takano's breath stopped and he jumped up from his chair. He grabbed Onodera suddenly and pulled him close. The smaller male's left arm came up and wrapped around Takano's back as Onodera continued to smile. He felt something wet fall on his shoulder and Takano trembled in his hold, squeezing Onodera tightly.

"Ritsu," Takano whispered almost imperceptibly, tears of joy cascading down his cheeks and onto Onodera's shoulder. He continued to embrace Ritsu tightly until he brought his hands to the cheeks of his lover's face, holding his face in his hands. Takano kissed his lips lightly, then again and again. Again and again, he pressed his lips to his Ritsu's, tears still falling from his amber eyes. Onodera's hand slid up Takano's back and entwined into his black hair as he smiled into the kisses.

"Ritsu, I love you," Takano finally smiled as looked into his husband's eyes. The smaller male grinned broadly and brushed his lips with Masamune's. He replied happily, "I love you too Masamune."

'_In a choice between Love and Death, Love will always conquer,' –Anonymous_

**Ritsu woke up! Hurray! Sorry if this chapter was rushed, but it was time to satisfy my readers. See, I didn't kill Ritsu! (In this fic :3)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! One or two more chapters as the aftermath, which I promise will be fluffy and happy to make up for all the pain and sorrow.**

**See you next chapter! :)**


	5. Happiness

**Aloha! Time for an actual happy chapter! I was a bit disappointed that I only got two reviews on the last chapter but oh well, life goes on!**

**BTW: Soooorrrryyy, totally forgot to mention Riko's pregnant…six months O_O LOL. If my previous readers remember in my last story, she was pregnant with her second child in the end, and that was in June. And this story takes place in December….so yeah, about six months. XD Gomenesai!**

**This chapter is the last! Thanks for reading and your continued support! I appreciate it and it keeps me going! Love you guys 3 :D**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 5-

"Masamune, stop."

"Why?"

"Because I said so! I'm not hungry."

"The doctor said you need to eat something. You practically haven't eaten in a week."

"Ugh, I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Exactly, so let me feed you," Masamune scooped up another spoonful of rich chocolate pudding. He aimed it towards Onodera's mouth, but said male turned his head away and closed his mouth tight. Takano tried two more times, but was unsuccessful.

"You've only been awake for a day and you're already cranky," Takano mumbled as he placed the spoon down, defeated. Onodera turned back and rolled his eyes tiredly.

"Please can I feed you?" Takano asked sweetly, giving him puppy dog eyes. He knew that his husband had a major soft spot for his infamous puppy dog eyes. Onodera tried to hold out by saying, "Why should I?"

"Because it's Christmas and I like feeding you."

Onodera fought with himself and lost the battle, grumbling, "…Fine."

He yielded to Takano's advances and was spoon fed his dessert. He was only allowed to eat soft foods at the moment and nothing hot, so he was given pudding. Takano had been trying to feed him all day, but he never had a bite of anything. Finally, resorting to begging, Onodera had given in.

"You're really adorable when you blush," Masamune smirked as Onodera took another spoonful of pudding with pink cheeks. His body was still weak, but he was able to blush. This is what Takano missed the most; his cute face and the small things Onodera did that made his heart race. This is what Takano had fallen in love with about his beautiful lover and was scared to death he would never be able to see him again. The whole accident hadn't helped Takano's nerves, but his Ritsu was finally back, as feisty and cute as ever.

"Shut up or I'll kick you out," Onodera pouted. Takano smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. After pulling back, he said, "Oh, Riko's coming."

"What? When?!"

"In like, five minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Onodera's eyes grew in alarm and Takano smirked.

"Has she been here the entire time?" Onodera asked.

"She's been in Japan since the day of the accident. I gave her a key and let her stay in our apartment until she goes back."

"Why has she stayed so long?"

"She said she wouldn't leave until you woke up."

"And what if I never woke up?" Onodera said before he was fed more pudding.

"Then she'd still be here," Both men laughed, knowing this would be true. Suddenly they heard someone rushing through the halls outside his room.

"Don't tell me she's running while she's pregnant!" Onodera frowned just as Riko burst into the room.

"Nii-chan!" Riko flew into the room and was suddenly upon Ritsu, squeezing him to death.

"Riko….you're….gonna break…the rest of my…ribs," Onodera choked out as he was crushed in his twin's hug. She let go and tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy you're fine! Don't make us worry like that again, you asshole! Don't jump in front of a damn car again!"

"I didn't do it because I felt like it! I'm sure you'd do the same for _your _husband!" Onodera flushed as he argued.

"Well I'm actually smart, so I would have _pulled _him out of the way towards me. This way, we're both out of danger and I don't get crushed by a car!"

"It was all in the heat of the moment! You don't have time to think about that kind of thing and just act on adrenaline. Why don't I put your husband in front of a car and see how you react?!"

"Okay children, let's not fight," Takano found their bickering amusing and both twins replied heatedly in unison, "We are not children!"

"Takano-san, don't you think Ritsu is stupid?"

"Very," Takano deadpanned. Onodera gawked at both of them and screeched, "I hate both of you! I'm the patient here, so you should be nice. Why are you so mean?"

"Well, I'm pregnant and hormonal. That's my excuse," Riko stated.

"What about you?" Onodera shot a glare at Takano and he replied nonchalantly, "Because I love you."

"T-That isn't even a valid reason," Onodera grumbled and blushed. Riko noticed the unfinished pudding and said, "Have you eaten regularly like you're supposed to?"

"No, he won't eat more than a few spoonfuls of pudding. I had to beg him to eat it," Takano snitched. Onodera shot him an angry look that read "Traitor!"

"Onodera Ritsu," Riko growled and towered over him. Even with her huge stomach poking out, she was still extremely intimidating.

"U-Uh, I….I just w-wasn't hungry!" Onodera squeaked and held his hands up in defense.

"If you don't eat, I _will _break the rest of your bones!"

Onodera immediately snatched up his spoon and ravaged his pudding. Riko's face turned into a huge smile and she giggled, "Good! Make sure you eat plenty!"

"I'm not ever talking to you, tattle-tale," Onodera growled at Takano.

.

.

.

Onodera's eyes drooped after eating and Riko left, leaving the two males alone. The green-eyed brunette turned slightly on his left side, facing Takano.

"Tired?" Takano ran his fingers through the smaller man's soft auburn locks.

"Mmm…" Onodera mumbled sleepily and closed his eyes. After a few silent moments, Onodera asked quietly, "Masamune?"

"Hm?"

"I love you," Onodera yawned and fell asleep. Takano smiled and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and whispered softly, "I love you too Ritsu."

~_**3 Months Later**_~

Onodera was finally released from the hospital after a month, sent home on strict bed rest. He had to attend therapy for his arm and leg to gain full function again while he was in the hospital and the first month he was home. Luckily, his arm break hadn't been as bad as his leg and he had his cast removed after a few weeks. He was getting his cast off tomorrow on his leg and could finally walk without using crutches. As Dr. Fukushima had said, he was very lucky after all. The only scars he would have would be the ones from his surgery, and those could easily be covered with a shirt. And he had become ambidextrous since his right arm had been broken.

Takano went to work while Onodera was home, but he came home early unless it was Hell Week. Onodera asked everyday about work and admitted he missed the stressful, overbearing, and hellish job. He had grown quite bored of staying in bed all day and secretly hobbled around the building in the afternoon. He didn't dare tell his over-protective husband, because Takano got pissed if he just caught Onodera out in the living room walking around, and imagine how he would be if he knew about Onodera's secret walks.

The next day, Friday, finally approached and Onodera practically jumped out of bed when Takano came home. He was finally getting his cast off! He grabbed the crutches beside the bed and stood up. He leaned on the thin metal supports and hobbled out.

"Okaeri Masamune," Onodera greeted. Takano rose an eyebrow and barked, "Oi, what are you doing up?"

"I have to get up anyways! We're going to the doctor's today, remember?" Onodera snapped back.

"I know. I was going to carry you to the car," Masamune smirked as Onodera's face flushed pure red. He then gave his only little smirk and scoffed, "You? You're too old to carry me now; you might drop me!"

Onodera shuffled past Takano triumphantly towards the door, thinking he had gained a point. But he suddenly gasped as he felt himself being swept up and held in Takano's arms like a princess.

"Hey! Let me down!" Onodera squirmed in his arms, holding his crutches.

"Ha, manuscripts are heavier than you," Takano replied as he smoothly walked out the door and to the car.

Reaching the car park, Takano finally put him down. They drove off and arrived at the hospital mere minutes later.

.

.

An hour later, Onodera walked out on both legs and without crutches. Takano still insisted on carrying him but Onodera ignored him and walked. Well, more like crawled it seemed. He was still getting used to independently walking and his leg was very stiff, so he moved at a turtle's pace. It took five minutes to get to the car compared to the twenty seconds it took Takano. Takano resisted laughing at his poor, slightly crippled, husband as he limped to the car. But Onodera saw the playful smirk he had and growled, "Don't you _dare _laugh. This is all your fault."

Getting back upstairs to the apartment was another tedious adventure. It took Onodera a good ten minutes to hobble from the car to the elevator. At last, they reached their home and Onodera collapsed on the couch exhausted.

"I never knew walking could be so tiring," Onodera yawned and leaned back against the cushions.

"That's why you're not going in to work until at least next week," Takano said.

"What? Next week! But I want to go in this week!" Onodera whined.

"Absolutely not."

"B-But Masamune…." Onodera pouted.

"No. You are not ready physically for working. This is an order from your superior," Takano commanded. Onodera knew not to argue and looked down sadly.

Takano looked at the melancholy look on his lover's face. He hated it when his Ritsu was so sad and sighed, defeated. He had a soft spot as well for his husband.

"Fine, you can go into work this week. But you are absolutely forbidden from doing any excessive walking and are going home early," Takano watched as Onodera's bright green emeralds lit up and he smiled. He felt his own heart skip a beat as he looked at Onodera's unbelievably beautiful smile.

"Really? Thank you Masamune!" Onodera stood up and hugged him. Takano embraced him back and kissed the top of his head. The brunette leaned up and pressed his lips to the older male's lips, smiling happily.

"Okay, I've been holding out for three months. I'm dying," Takano replied as he pushed Onodera back onto the couch gently and hungrily kissed him.

.

.

.

.

Onodera smiled as he walked in the front doors of Marukawa. The place looked almost unfamiliar to him; he had been gone so long. He had told Takano to go ahead of him this morning because he wanted to take a cab then walk the rest of the way here. This of course took a huge chunk of time and Onodera hadn't arrived until almost ten o'clock. He was already starving from the effort of walking.

He walked on with difficulty and arrived in Emerald. Kisa nearly jumped him as soon as he walked in and the girls from the Sapphire department surrounded him, doting on him like a hurt child.

"Ri-chan, are you okay?"

"You should sit down! Can I get you anything?"

"I'm so glad you're back! We were worried!"

"You poor baby!"

Onodera finally managed to get to his desk and sit down. The crowd finally thinned after ten minutes when Takano came marching in. They all fled when they saw the scary raven-haired man and he yelled, "Get back to work you bums!"

Takano ruffled Onodera's hair as he passed and said, "Welcome back."

Onodera smiled to himself for knew he was glad to be back.

**THE END~!**

**Aww, how adorable! He's healed, he's fine, and he's not dead! Now you can't kill me! XD**

**Please PM me or drop a review telling me what you thought of this story! Also, anyone have any requests/ideas? I actually have another fic already planned, but I want to know what my readers want! Maybe a request will spark enough imagination in me and my writing juices will get going. Do I come up with stories too often? It seems like I post too quickly. XD**

**See you next story! :)**


End file.
